


The Soldier's Omega

by PandaFey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marks, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Psychological Trauma, Rescue Missions, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFey/pseuds/PandaFey
Summary: Bucky is back, but he's not the same. He doesn't know how to be an alpha or how to treat omegas, but Steve is willing to help teach him. Even if it hurts him in the process.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be mpreg in this so fair warning before you get attached?

Chapter 1

⭐⭐⭐

It hadn’t been the words that made the Winter Soldier stop. His mission looked at him through beaten eyes and he couldn’t hit him again. He felt a pang in his chest at the pain on his face. He let go and the man fell from the hovercraft and that was that.

Except, he jumped after him into the water barely able to find him underwater. He grabbed him with his metal arm- the one meant to cause pain. He pulled him to the shore and knelt beside him. Something was screaming at him to stay with him, make sure he’s okay, but he heard the sirens and ran. He ran until he couldn’t hear them anymore and the crowd was no longer huddled close, but a few and far between.

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

It was another four weeks before Steve was back in his apartment. He honestly wasn’t ready to be home alone, but he was stubborn. He needed to be alone and despite Natasha, Tony, and Sam begging for one of them to help him he refused. He sat on the couch and watched tv, something about World War two.

He watched as it told him how the war was won, how Hydra was ‘defeated’ and how the Commandos were a key in winning. He turned it off before the team was shown. He laid on the couch until he couldn’t hold off his hunger anymore and hobbled to the kitchen.

He couldn’t concentrate and burned the noodles- which he really didn’t know was possible- and decided to scrap it and make a sandwich. Of course, right when he decided to sit down his phone rang.

“Natasha, I’m trying to eat.” Steve sounded tired as he spoke.

“Good, actually why I was calling. When was the last time you left your apartment?” Steve hadn’t realized just how concerned she was until he was hurt. Over the time they knew each other she was more and more involved in his injuries. This time however, she wouldn’t leave him the hell alone. 

“I don’t know, Nat. When did you make me go out to eat?” He heard a noise between a laugh and a snort.

“Steve, that was nearly two weeks ago. Get up right now and go eat your dinner outside on your patio. You need fresh air, Soldier. Get at it.” With that he heard the phone hang up. 

He wasn’t one to admit it, but Natasha scared him. Peggy had been the same way and it felt nice to have someone so similar in modern times. So, he took his plate, some art supplies and went outside to enjoy some fresh air.

⭐⭐⭐

The Winter Soldier had seen himself in the museum. He was deemed a hero, though he knew better. He had always known better. He was a monster, a weapon, maybe both. Used to destroy and nothing else. This other him though, saved people. Fought for the good of the world- the real good and not just what Hydra thought was good. He had no choice but to follow.

He was getting used to it, being able to choose things for himself. He hadn’t been good at it the first week. Not eating, sleeping or moving after finding a safe place to hide. He had waited for instructions letting the memories he didn’t know he had find their way back. 

The second week was when he found some food. Starving he had easily stolen some money from some guy who looked like he wouldn’t miss it. He had gone into a small store and gathered things that looked nice before retreating back to his safe place, a small alleyway too dirty to have anyone go near it. 

Later that week, he had visited the museum. He needed to know more about Captain America other than how to defeat him. That was when he learned he used to be his friend. The old him, Bucky, was his best friend. Something in the back of his mind made him feel it was wrong to call him a friend. The voice said they were though.

The third week, the memories were getting worse. He couldn’t sleep now, though he tried. He started dreaming while awake and couldn’t think straight. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing someone coming to bring him back to Hydra or if it was a memory, but he couldn’t stay in the same place either way. 

The fourth week, he had scratched streaks into the side of his thigh from the stress. He hadn’t slept in nearly a week, maybe two? He wasn’t sure anymore. His mind couldn’t keep anything straight and he was running mostly on instincts now. 

That’s what brought him to Steve Roger’s apartment. He sat across from it on the same roof he used to shoot Steve’s friend. The same one Steve had chased him on. The same one that gave him the perfect view of Steve eating a sandwich and drawing on his notebook.

He watched him for minutes, maybe hours, his mind settling enough for him to nap. When he woke up it was raining, which hadn’t woken him up at first apparently. His clothes were drenched and he was cold- colder than usual. He might have been shivering and stood up leaving the roof finally.

He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew what he had to do. He walked along the sidewalk just enough to get to Steve’s building. He dripped water all through the hallway and in the elevator resting on the wall as he rode up to Steve’s apartment. 

He stood at the door then. He felt a surge in his chest being so close. He knocked on the door after calming himself and waited. He forced himself to breathe slowly.

"Natasha, I told you already, I don't need anyone." Steve opened the door and stood in shock eyes slightly more open than normal. 

The Winter Soldier- Bucky- smiled though he knew it wasn't right. His mind was going a mile a minute and his chest hurt. It took all he had not to do something. Anything to be closer to Steve. 

"Can I come in?" His voice was soft with an accent that didn't belong to him. He thought he might have forgotten how to talk honestly. Steve nodded and stepped aside. 

He wasn't sure if Steve did something different to his apartment or himself, but it smelled amazing as he stepped into the room. He took a deep breath in and physically relaxed. 

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" Steve's voice shook with his effort not to cry and Bucky turned around to face him. 

"Do you not want me here?" His chest hurt deep within and his lungs tightened as he spoke. He wasn't exactly sure why and Steve shook his head quickly. 

"No, I do. God, I really want you here. Are you staying?" He sounded desperate almost and it made Bucky nod and step closer to him.

"Can I have some food?" He hadn't eaten in so long his stomach hurt. Steve nodded and quickly ran off to another room in a way that made Bucky fondly watch though he wasn't sure why. 

He ate at least five plates of whatever Steve cooked, though it was mostly burnt. He washed the dishes fighting Steve for the sponge. It was the least he could do after everything. 

With his stomach full he was exhausted and he couldn't stop glancing at Steve. He was acting different now, curled up in a ball almost on the couch beside him as he watched the screen. 

He had seen this before, an omega. He hadn't thought him an omega at first, with his leadership skills and the way he acted. Plus, no omega was as built as him. Hell, he was bigger than Bucky. 

Watching him now it made sense though. The scent, how he was desperate for him to stay, the way he cooked, the way he was practically bouncing to stop himself from coming over to Bucky's side. 

"I don't remember you." He knew what he wanted and to get it he had to be honest. Steve's face looked heartbroken then and Bucky moved closer.

"Let me finish." He was leaning toward him now, his left arm cutting off his escape from the couch. He watched Bucky closely then and he noticed the pink tint on his cheeks. 

"I know what I want right now and I can tell you want it too. All you have to do is say yes." He was almost growling now and waited for Steve's answer. 

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Steve shouldn't say yes. Bucky had told him he didn't remember him. It wouldn't mean anything to him. He was hurt and he needed time to heal. Or maybe this would help him heal?

He wanted this too. So fucking badly it hurt and he could barely breathe as Bucky hovered over him. He needed this as much as they both wanted it, so he nodded. 

And just like that, Bucky was pulling his legs onto the couch and trapping them between his own legs. He kissed him softly, if not a bit sloppily. 

Steve felt his chest tighten at the excitement of finally tasting Bucky again. He didn't stay on his lips nearly long enough, but after Bucky started kissing his neck he didn't care anymore. 

He let out a soft moan when Bucky sucked just below his jaw. Steve tilted his head back letting Bucky at whatever he wanted. 

He nuzzled his scent gland just behind his ear and Steve sighed softly. He was almost trembling as Bucky licked it before kissing the gland. 

"God, does every part of you taste so good?" 

It should have sounded weird or gross, but Steve couldn't stop himself from whimpering and nodding softly. Bucky growled in his ear then and grabbed his hips almost painfully hard. Maybe it actually did hurt, but Steve didn't care. 

"I'm gonna have my way with you all night." Bucky was never rough before. This wasn't the same Bucky and Steve knew it as he felt the bite right on his gland the sensations overwhelming him. 

He smiled against his skin and let go leaving Steve's skin feeling raw from the power behind his bite. He continued biting down his chest sucking hard enough bruises were already forming around the teeth indents. 

Steve never thought himself as kinky, but part of him was very, very turned on by this new Bucky. That could also be his hormones going crazy from having Bucky back though. 

He didn't actually feel Bucky undress him. Only when he has two fingers rubbing against that one spot (which Natasha unfortunately called the o-spot) that Steve realized what he had done. He arched his back from the sudden sensation and looked at Bucky. 

He had lifted one of his legs over the couch and his left arm was just grazing Steve's ribs sending cold shivers down his spine each time he moved. 

It wasn't long until Steve felt the tension in his stomach start to form and he panted as Bucky didn't relent. He felt the metal grab him once again and he used his other hand to rub over that spot almost painfully. 

Steve bit his lip to stop from making too much noise and Bucky didn't stop his hand. His thighs were shaking and it was too much. Steve reached down to grab his hand, but Bucky stopped him. 

"I said I'm going to have my way with you. Do I have to tie you up?" His voice was damn near the sexiest thing Steve had heard and between that and all the damn pheromones he was pumping out he couldn't do anything but listen and letting the alpha do what he wanted. 

Steve came two more times before Bucky finally pulled his fingers out of him a trail of slick on them. He wiped them on his shirt before pulling it off and pulling his pants down just enough to show himself off.

Steve sat up then admiring the view and there was a lot to admire. He was honestly nervous. He hadn't done anything with anyone since World War 2 and frankly hadn't done much with himself if he was being honest. 

"Can you get knocked up?" Bucky's voice startled Steve and he looked at Bucky. He motioned with his hand for Steve to respond and he shook his head slowly. He'd taken the pill still. A lone omega could never be too safe after all.

"Good." He flipped him over then seeing a cushion under Steve when he realized he was too wobbly to stay up. 

He didn't leave Steve much time to relax as he pushed in. The burn had Steve clawing the couch then and Bucky didn't seem to notice as he started moving hard. 

It only took a few thrusts before Steve's omega hormones took over and he was arching his back to get a better angle for his alpha. 

Bucky leaned against him kissing the clear side of his skin. Steve came once again when he sucked on his gland leaving a bruise for sure. 

He barely felt the pleasure when Bucky's knot started forming. He thanked God he had a couch cover on or out would have been ruined. 

He was just overwhelmed and the knot forming sent a surge of panic through Steve. He knew it wasn't a bad thing, not really. Alpha's often lasted longer than an omega and it was his job to help him. 

This was his alpha. He could do this without panicking. He felt a warm hand on his stomach and a soft kiss so much like his best friend's from the war. He relaxed then tilted his head to let Bucky continue kissing him. 

He grew softer in his thrusts as he got closer and Steve loved the relief. Bucky growled in his ear as he finally finished and Steve managed one last orgasm, he had lost count how many that made though. 

"God, you're fucking great." Bucky smiled and kissed him laying beside him and wrapping his flesh arm around him. 

Steve cuddled up close with Bucky nuzzling the top of his head. He was shaking all over and Bucky didn't seem to notice. He sighed as he heard Bucky's breathing even out. 

That was when he started feeling the tears. He didn't shake as he cried and just watched the couch as he listened to something on the tv.

He could do this if it's what Bucky needed.

***

Steve looked in the mirror as the shower started warming up not daring to touch the water before it was steaming. 

He has bags under his eyes, something that happens with omegas. Clint once joked about it being a pheromone overdose. It leaves you with a killer headache and feeling terrible. He was definitely having that now. 

His neck and chest were bruised to hell and it actually just to move his head. He sighed and shut the shower off deciding one day wouldn't kill him. 

Bucky was spread out on the couch his hair tangled and messy. Steve smiled and leaned over nudging his shoulder softly. 

His moved away sitting up and had a knife in hand before Steve could blink. He was breathing heavy, but calmed down when he saw it was just Steve. 

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky or the Winter Soldier, he wasn't sure, had almost stabbed Captain America. Almost stabbed Steve. 

"I'm sorry I-" He couldn't finish. What was he supposed to say? I thought you were Zola? I thought you were an enemy. I know we had sex last night, but I still assume you touching me is a threat?

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." His voice was soft, caring like an omega. Bucky relaxed more and leaned against the couch.

"I'm hungry." He looked at Steve then, who smiled and grabbed a handful of pamphlets they used sometimes during Zola's presentations. Bucky hated those. 

"Alright, I don't feel like cooking, but we could order in?" Steve looked exhausted, but well owned. Like omegas liked. He leaned against the couch barely holding himself up and Bucky pulled him to lean on him looking at the food choices. 

"I don't know what any of this tastes like." He had to be honest. 

"Well, what stuff do you remember eating?" He looked up at him almost dazed and Bucky almost kissed him. Almost. That was too affectionate though, right?

"I liked the pastries from the store. I only had nutrition from an iv before that." It wasn't the right answer and Steve frowned looking away. He had to be honest. 

"Well, why not Asian? I'll order stuff and you can try it out, okay?" 

"Alright."

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Steve couldn’t figure Bucky out. He was soft while ordering the food and then he left him alone on the couch. He was now walking the apartment while Steve laid on the couch feeling horrible.

He wanted to cry. He really, really did and he couldn’t ask for comfort. He knew it would happen and he was stupid and let him do what he wanted. What Steve didn’t want to happen. He curled up and shook his head. He could deal with this. He was an Avenger. He was Captain America damn it.

The doorbell rang and Bucky went to grab the bags waiting for the guy to give him a hint at the next step. Steve could tell that much from the blank stare he was giving. Well blank glare.

“So, where do we eat?” Bucky was holding the bags and Steve looked up from his spot on the couch. He sat up slowly sore all over now. He didn’t want to move.

“Here is fine. Want to sit with me?” He was desperate now and Bucky looked him up and down.

“Why would I do that?” Bucky sat on the floor in front of him and Steve’s heart sank. He helped set the containers down before grabbing his plate. He slid down to the floor and pulled one of the blankets over him shivering when it was off. 

Bucky seemed to like Asian food eating almost everything Steve offered. He ate slower than the night before and Steve honestly felt too nauseous to eat much else. He leaned back and watched Bucky when he couldn’t stand anymore until he heard his phone ring.

“Ugh, could you hand me that phone right there?” He motioned to the one beside Bucky’s arm and he handed it over not even pausing in his eating. He watched as Steve answered the phone though.

“Hey, Cap, the team’s in town. Figured we could hang out when the world isn’t ending?” Tony’s voice was a terrible, terrible noise when Steve had a headache. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I really can’t today, Tony. I’m not feelin’ good.” He felt Bucky place something on his lap to look and see the fortune cookie to smile a bit.

“You must be feeling terrible if you’re admitting it. Want me to drop by?” Bucky glanced up as he stiffened. Steve shook his head slowly as if to calm him.

“No, no just a bit sore is all. What time were you thinking?” He could hide the marks right? 

“I knew that would work.” He laughed a bit then and Steve heard someone talking in the background. “Dinner? Probably seven. I think Banner’s doing something for Shield today so he’s gonna be staying there late. I’ll send someone to pick you up.”

“I have a bike.” Steve hung up then and groaned. 

“So, you’re going out for dinner tonight?” There was a hint of some emotion in his words and Steve honestly was scared of it. He wrapped the blanket around him as if a shield and nodded.

“Tony won’t take no for an answer. Either I go or you meet the team.” 

“I’ve met two of them.” That hint of emotion was gone now and Steve found himself relaxing just a bit.

“Listen, I’m going to talk to them about it, but I want you to be okay with it.” Steve looked at Bucky and he started moving to sit beside him then. 

“Alright, I’ll be okay with that as long as no one tries to kill me.” Bucky smiled and pulled Steve onto his lap then. “Now, what are we gonna do about those marks? Guess you don’t want them knowing about that huh?” He leaned his head back to look at Steve and he wrapped the blanket around them both now.

“I don’t know. I never had to hide them this high before.” Should he mention Bucky used to only leave marks where his uniform covered? Did this version even know the old Bucky did that?

“Well, do you have makeup?” He ran a hand just behind Steve’s ear and he felt his legs turn to jelly fully sitting on Bucky’s thighs. 

“No, but I know someone that can help me.” He leaned closer to Bucky then only a few inches from his lips. “I can think of one thing we can do first though.” 

He closed the distance feeling Bucky’s hands on his lower back then. He could feel the rush of pheromones and it made things better. He needed this. 

⭐⭐⭐

The Winter Soldier sat on the chair facing the door. He was not happy that Steve had called the red head and he was also nervous. He couldn’t figure out why, but he was very nervous to see her again.

Steve was happy again though. Sex did that to omegas though. They were whores after all. He was a whore for so long and now he had an omega to be his. He crossed his arms as he watched Steve clean the apartment smiling as he did.

He didn’t pull out a gun when the doorbell rang and he was proud of it. Steve went to the door and opened it up giving way for Natasha, a very obvious alpha, to walk in.

“Okay, I don’t understand why you need makeup, but what the hell.” She looked at Bucky then and set the makeup down. She sighed and straightened up before turning to Steve and getting a look at him.

“Listen, I promise it’s not as bad as it looks.” He was defending what they had done, but why? It was natural for an alpha to mark their territory. Their property.

“I’m going to trust that you know what you’re doing.” She pulled out the makeup then and guided Steve to sit on the couch. She did not like the marks and glared at Bucky off and on as she set about hiding them.

“You need to be careful about these marks you know. Maybe try other glands if you really must go for them. I mean why pick the most obvious ones. Especially with his short hair. I mean long hair you can hide it easily if you leave marks.”

“I know.” They both stared at Bucky and Natasha softened her posture. She seemed to have something click in her mind before she nodded and finished the last bruise.

“Steve, I want you to call me if anything happens that you think is out of the ordinary. Bucky, you can also call me if you need me.” She stood up then and helped Steve up. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and stood up straight, something he hadn’t done since Bucky had gotten into the apartment.

“You know you reek of omega right?” She cocked an eyebrow and back stepped a bit to her purse.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I’ll explain that at the dinner.” Explain what? Bucky couldn’t think of why he would have to explain why he smelt of an omega. He was one afterall. 

“Have a good night.” Bucky called out as they left and went back to looking through Steve’s apartment.

🕷🕷🕷

Natasha was not happy. Biting the scent glands is never a good idea even when mated and now here this man who just got out of Hydra’s control was biting Steve’s on his neck. Steve let him do it too. He must know what it does.

“Steve, we have to talk about this.” She turned to him in the car after she pushed the limo’s divider up. He sighed and looked at her. God, he looked so fucking high.

“Do we really have to?” He seemed annoyed and she really didn’t care.

“Do you understand what the scent glands do?” She swore if she had to teach this idiot about scent glands.

“They give off pheromones that attract others. During heat and rut it gets worse. Betas don’t have them. What else is there?” He was not paying attention as he looked out the window and it was really annoying her.

“Are you feeling alright?” She leaned over to look at him and he glanced at her then.

“Yeah? We just had a long night.” She didn’t doubt that from the marks. 

“You don’t want to hear what I have to say, do you?” He shook his head then and she nodded. “Alright, let me know when you change your mind.” She rolled down the divider then. “It’s that building up there.”

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Steve wasn’t exactly sure why Natasha wanted to ruin his mood. Bucky had left him feeling better than he had all day and she was just trying to ruin it. Yeah, he was from Hydra, but he was recovering now. He was helping him recover. 

He was thankful as they walked into the empty restaurant not wanting to deal with anyone else today. The Avengers were sitting in the farthest corner and he followed Natasha to the table. They all looked at Steve as he sat down.

“What?” He might have snapped a bit. He wasn’t going to admit it though.

“Umm, you smell… are you an omega?” Clint propped his elbows on the table then and cocked an eyebrow. Steve honestly had expected more time. 

“Yeah I am.” He got some of the bread then and stuffed half of it in his mouth starving. 

“That’s not possible. You never called off for heats or smelt like it. We thought you were a beta.” Clint was the only one talking, but he could tell the others felt the same. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck trying hard not to wince.

“I had a mate in the war. My best friend actually. When he died I just stopped showing signs and I guess it just started when he came back.” He sighed and looked at the others before Bruce cleared his throat.

“It’s actually common for a mate to become a faux beta when their mate dies. It’s a grieving process and if Steve never actually finished it would make sense that he never actually stopped being one.” He was picking at his bread as he spoke and looked at the group. “What? I took a class.”

“So, the Winter Soldier is your mate?” Sam spoke and Tony nearly choked on his garlic knot. “Whoa, you okay?” 

“It’s nothing. Just down the wrong pipe.” He cleared his throat again and looked at Steve. “So, he’s with you now?” 

“Yeah, he’s in my apartment. I’m sure we will have to move soon. It’s not really big enough for two people, but it’s good for now. I don’t know if he’s actually staying, but I hope he does.”

“Does he remember you-ow!” Clint rubbed his side as Natasha glared at him. Steve sighed starting to feel exhausted again. 

“Not really, but it’s working. I’m taking the whole memory thing slow.” 

“Can we discuss something else? Like the Avengers Tower I’m currently building?” Tony smiled and pulled out a booklet with a holographic blueprint on it. “So, there is a little area for each of you with an extra room. There are two gyms, labs, pools, cafeteria, anything you guys want. So, who’s ready for a move?” He looked at them all and got no response.

“I live in Asgard, but I don’t see why I can’t use a room. Would you mind me using magic to connect the realms through the door?” Thor spoke up first and Tony nodded hesitantly. 

“Uh, sure. Anyone else?” 

“I guess I can if Natasha says yes.” Clint looked at her as she nodded slowly rolling her eyes.

“Sure, but don’t expect me to be around much.” She crossed her legs. “And don’t expect any Shield intel from me either.” She smiled then giving away the joke and Tony laughed.

“I could hack that place in two minutes and you know it.” 

“Didn’t you already do that actually?” Clint spoke up then and they were off. Everyone started talking about the fight in New York or other missions. Slowly Steve started getting tired and soon he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“I think we should call it a night. The old man is falling asleep.” Tony joked and stood up. They all walked a few of them getting into the limo. Steve had honestly planned on taking his motorcycle before he had called Natasha and now he was stuck riding with everyone. 

“Take everyone home first. I want to talk to Steve for a few before we say goodnight.” Tony spoke to the driver, but even tired Steve could understand what he was saying easily. He didn’t care though. He just wanted to sleep.

***

“Wake up.” Tony nudged him as they parked outside his apartment. Steve yawned and sat up fully rubbing his eyes. 

“What?” He looked around and saw Tony looking at him.

“He killed my parents.” That got him awake.

“I-I know.” He saw Tony’s lip twitch just a little and sighed. “Look I’m sorry, but it’s only been a month and-”

“You can make the second room a guest room.” Tony didn’t show emotion and Steve just nodded before leaving the limo.

“Thank you Tony.” 

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky was pacing the room. He couldn’t stand it. He had been away from Steve for seventy years and didn’t even remember him. So why the hell was he so upset that he was out when it was dark.

He heard the door open and ran to see who it was gun in hand. Steve hobbled in and smiled not paying the gun any mind.

“You look tired.” Bucky walked over to help him to the couch, but Steve stopped him.

“Mmm, I need a shower.” He mumbled it and Bucky nodded. 

“Alright.” He let him go then, but Steve grabbed his shirt.

“Can you join me?” Steve looked almost pathetic and Bucky saw a smaller version of the blonde man looking up at him. He was sweating and looked so needy.

“Yeah.” 

So, they showered together. Bucky following Steve’s steps until Steve finally looked at him. He stopped under the water letting his run down his face.

“Do you know how to shower?” Steve’s voice was amused, Bucky could tell that much. 

“They hosed me down after a mission.” That upset Steve, but he couldn’t help it.

“Alright, just stand right here okay?” Steve pushed him out of the water and quickly washed his hair and body letting Bucky just watch. When he was done he pulled Bucky closer to him.

“So, you gonna shampoo first.” He pulled a bottle out and pushed Bucky down slowly. “Here now I can reach your hair.” He could do that before. 

“You’re needy.” He looked up at the man dark circles under his eyes darker than before as he nodded. He smiled and kissed his hip softly. “So you shampoo.” 

“Right, and then you, huh, you rub it into your hair.” He started rubbing it into Bucky’s hair as he kissed his hip slowly going towards his cock. He took him in easily feeling the tip rub the back of his throat. 

Steve made the cutest fucking noises when he liked something and Bucky made sure he made those noises every chance he got. It wasn’t until Steve was leaning against the wall and the shampoo had rinsed out of Bucky’s hair that Bucky pulled away.

“Don’t stop.” It come out as a soft whine and Steve would have fallen if not for the wall, Bucky was sure of it.

“Turn around.” He saw the tint darken on Steve’s cheeks and he nodded a bit dazed. He did what he was told and Bucky kissed his thigh softly just reaching his scent gland in the inner thigh.

“I can leave a mark here?” He saw Steve nod quickly and bit down breaking the skin just enough to taste a hint of blood. Steve nearly fell from the pleasure then and he sucked leaving a purple mark already starting to form. 

He moved to spread his ass then licking the rim softly his slick getting on his tongue as he pulled away. God he tasted so good. Why though? 

“More, please.” Steve was begging him and Bucky just couldn’t say no. He licked the rim and pushed his tongue in finding Steve’s o-spot easily holding his thighs as he continued to move his tongue. 

Steve was panting and pressed his ass against Bucky softly as he continued. He saw him reach for his cock only to slam his hand against the tile wall pulling away. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to do that. I’m the only one that gives you pleasure. Got that?”

“Yes.” He whimpered it then and leaned against the wall. Bucky growled then and pulled Steve down to push his face into the tub floor it barely giving him space to breathe. 

“Yes, Alpha. That’s what you call me during these times alright?” That’s what omegas called their alphas. Why didn’t he know that?

“Yes, Alpha.” He coughed a bit spitting water out and Bucky let his head go so he could breathe and moved to line their hips. 

“I was going to go slow, but you just messed that up.” He recited the words that alphas said. Omegas loved it. They had to love it.

He slammed into him then holding his hips so he couldn’t move away. Steve whimpered and looked behind him. Bucky leaned down to kiss him as he started moving again already feeling his knot forming. He had been so frustrated without him.

“I’m still sore.” Steve’s words didn’t even slow Bucky down as he kept going breathing heavy as the knot pushed it’s way up his cock and into Steve. He might have started crying from the pleasure. He couldn’t tell if Steve was crying or the water was hitting him.

When they finished Bucky carried Steve to his bed pulling a blanket over them both. He held Steve close falling asleep to the scent of Steve. 

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Steve knew this was a mistake. Bucky, maybe his Bucky maybe not, was using him. It had only been a week and he knew. 

He just couldn't stop himself. His mate was back and he hadn't felt like he did now in so long. Yes, he was sore and yes Bucky wasn't really gentle with him, but whenever he started feeling bad again he found himself asking Bucky for more each time. 

Which is how he found himself curled up on the couch taking in Bucky's scent in his empty apartment in the morning. 

He didn't know when Bucky left or where, but he was okay with it. He had started crying within the first five minutes and now it had been three hours. 

He heard his phone and saw he had almost twenty texts. Mostly Sam asking him where he was- he had missed their morning run. Natasha had started texting though and he figured he should let them know he was okay. 

Was he though?

'Hey, Sam. I'm good just late night.' He sent the text and looked at Natasha's. She said he could call her anytime. 

"Hey, Steve. You alright?" There was a lot of voices in the background and maybe now wasn't the best time. 

"Hey, yeah I'm fine." You could tell he'd been crying. Still would be if he hadn't run out of tears. God, he felt awful. 

"Mmm, where's Bucky?" 

"I don't know." And apparently he hadn't run out of tears as he covered his mouth to muffle the noises. 

"I'll be there soon." 

***

It took her a whole ten minutes to get to him and she came through the window. He hadn't moved and had no intention. 

"Jesus, Steve sit up." She spoke and Steve felt the pull of an alpha making him sit up. She straddled him then looking at his neck and face carefully. 

He knew the bruises were still there though and maybe a few more. His eyes felt puffy and last he checked he had bags under his eyes. 

"He left me." His voice broke and she frowned shaking her head a bit. 

"Steve I think it's more complicated." She ran a hand through his hair and he leaned his head toward it. 

She stood up and shoved the Bucky scented blanket in Steve's lap before walking into the bedroom out of Steve's view. 

He held the blanket close relaxing a bit until she came back. 

"Alright, come with me and I'll explain what's going on." 

🕷🕷🕷

Natasha was a good alpha. Clint had told her this several times and even if she had a mate that didn't mean she couldn't help a friend out. 

So, she set up a nest in Steve's room having realized he had filled his closet up with junk. They could fix that later though. 

Once he was settled in the nest cuddling the blanket Bucky was using she went to make him some tea and bring him easy to eat snacks. 

"Alright." She placed it on the bedside table and sat beside him making sure to not actually get into the nest. 

"This is nice." He was getting comfortable and Natasha smiled softly. 

"Good. Now, the first thing is him making with any scent gland. It causes an extra dose of hormones to release which is a great endorphin rush, but terrible coming down from. Second, it can be addicting in a way, so don't do it as often as you guys have. Third thing, Bucky isn't in the right state of mind. Steve, if he pressured you into this just let me know."

"He asked and I said yes. I know it's stupid. I shouldn't have, but I just missed him so much and he wasn't ready." He was crying again and she was going to kill a man. 

"Shhh, it's alright. Listen, you just watch TV and eat. I'm going to find Bucky for you. He took the phone you got him right?" 

"Yeah, I tried looking for it when he wouldn't text back." He sniffed a little and she patted his back before leaving after turning the lights off and closing the door. 

***

Natasha found him beside the Potomac River. He had the phone beside him and was watching the water. She marched over and grabbed his shoulder fully knowing he knew she was there. 

"Listen, here. Explain to me why you're crying?" She knelt down as he wiped at his face and let him collect himself. 

"You don't care." From his voice he had been crying for awhile. 

"Well frankly I had full intention of murdering you for hurting Steve, but I can't kill anyone crying." She could. "Besides, I want to make sure Steve is okay and to do that I have to make sure his mate is okay." 

"His what?" He turned to her sharply. Had Steve not told him?

"His mate. You know, when an alpha mates with a beta or omega. It's like a marriage, but deeper." He had no clue what she was going on about and she could tell. This was a bigger problem than she thought. 

"Why are you crying?" Better keep things on point or they'd never get back to Steve. 

"I can't do this. I'm trying to be a good alpha, but I don't like it." 

"I'm sorry you're trying to be a good alpha?" She didn't understand how with his actions. He nodded though, so something really had to be wrong. 

"Yeah, but I keep wanting to do other things. Then last night I had a dream about Steve. We went somewhere, on a train, and he was small, tired, and he cuddled up to me. I wanted to just put him on my lap and keep him warm, but I'm so cold all the time. Did I used to be warm?" He held his head then Natasha frowned. 

"I think Steve really needs to hear this." She offered her hand to him. 

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky's head hurt. He had been with Steve for a week. He was using Steve for a week. Steve wanted more. He felt like he wanted more, but Steve was a stranger. 

Natasha was familiar. Older, but he was sure she was the same girl he knew and taught. Loved. She didn't trust him and that was smart. She had been smart too.

He took her hand. 

***

The apartment was unusually quiet. It stunk of sex, him and Steve. It made him want to throw up if he was being honest. 

Steve was in the bedroom having nodded off cuddling Bucky's blanket. He glanced at Natasha as she walked in. 

"Here's the deal. You're going to talk to him about what you think an alpha and omega is and who taught you that. You're going to stay. You're going to try and heal and Steve will help. No sex until you're better, okay?" She was whispering to not wake him up. It was nice. 

"Okay."

"Text me daily updates."

"Like a mission report?" This was a mission. He could do a mission. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah, like that. He might try and sleep with you when he wakes up. He's going through major sub drop because of you. Comfort him. If you want to do or say something do it." She left then her steps silent to the normal person. He wasn't normal though. 

He crawled straight into the pile of blankets then nudging Steve softly. He swatted at him which made Bucky smile softly. Something very unfamiliar to him. He nudged him again. 

"Come on Steve, gotta wake up." He spoke louder than he had with Natasha and Steve opened his eyes. 

"Bucky? Oh my God." He kissed him then getting on top of him pressing against him. 

"Steve, what are you doing?" He had pulled away and Steve looked a little hurt. He was holding the collar of his shirt and slumped a bit.

"I thought since you were back we could have some fun. I feel terrible and it would help. Please?" He was begging. He had seen people beg before, not for sex however. No one begged for sex where he was. They didn't have to. 

"Natasha said we couldn't." His mission included no sex. He couldn't fail the mission. 

"Ugh." He rolled off of him tossing the blanket he had been cuddling out of the pile. "Get out of my nest if you're going to be mean." God, Steve was a brat. 

"No, we gotta talk. Natasha said." He glanced back at Bucky and glared. 

"Natasha said." He very badly mocked him. "I don't care. She said this nest would help and it didn't. I said get out." He reached back trying to push Bucky out. He decided he would do better out of reach anyways and moved out of the 'nest'.

It was quiet for almost a whole episode of whatever show was on before Bucky had had enough. Steve hadn't stopped pouting and Bucky was very tired of not being in the nest. 

So, there he was again crawling closer, this time with the skill of an assassin. He made it all the way behind Steve and his arm halfway around his waist before he noticed. 

He didn't stop him though. He looked at him as he turned onto his back. Bucky wanted to kiss him. So, following the orders that's what he did. Bucky was softer than he had been the last week as he moved to kiss his neck then moved just behind his ear where he smelt so much like Steve it hurt. 

"I thought she said no sex." Steve half joked. He wanted him, more than Bucky wanted Steve. It wasn't right to use him. 

"She did. This isn't sex. I just, you're so familiar." He took in all he could of Steve, a nice burnt musk like the deer he saw on some of his missions. 

The ones that lead him to cry mid mission and be sent to the training room again. Had it been because of Steve?

"I thought we had to talk." His voice was relaxed, his body almost limp in Bucky's hold. He exhaled finally and pulled away sitting up just a bit. Just enough Steve could rest his head on his stomach, which he did. 

"We do." Bucky saw the tray of food then. "Have you eaten today?" Steve stiffened just a bit and looked away. "Steve."

"No. I just saw you were gone and laid on the couch." He had to eat. He was a super soldier after all. Bucky had even gotten a light breakfast before he left. 

"Alright, do you feel like eating?" Steve wanted to tell him something, but he just shook his head. 

'Feed him.' The thought crossed his mind and Natasha told him to do what he wanted. So, he pulled Steve up (the giant helped) and set him in the corner. He grabbed something off the tray and grabbed a fluffy sandwich thing.

"Open." Bucky spoke and Steve opened his mouth letting him put the thing in his mouth. It didn't fit and after he swallowed Bucky broke one in half and did the same thing. 

"So, what did Natasha say?" Steve rested his head as Bucky broke another thing apart. 

"She said I was your mate, but I don't know what that is. I don't remember a lot. She said I had to explain what I think an alpha and omega are and where I learned it. She gave me a mission too." That made him smile and Bucky plopped another piece in his mouth. 

"A mission?" He talked before he finished chewing, but he was good at it. Bucky nodded though. 

"To find the old Bucky. I have to send her daily updates too. I guess starting tonight." Steve stopped him from tearing another off and set the bowl back on the nightstand. Bucky took the opportunity to kiss him as he leaned over him. 

"I like that mission and I like this. God, we didn't talk at all before we started this. I didn't even ask how you were did I?" He was feeling bad for himself. Bucky couldn't have that. 

"Babe, it's alright. We're talking about it now." He rested his hand on Steve's cheek watching him smile sadly. Steve nodded and reached for his Bucky.

Bucky let him crawl into his lap and rested his hand on his chest. He sighed then and accepted that they couldn't procrastinate anymore.

"Whores." Bucky spoke and Steve glanced up at him. He could tell he had no idea what the hell he was talking about and honestly Bucky didn't either. Hell, he wasn't allowed to voice opinions until five weeks ago. 

"Whores." Steve repeated the word as if testing it out for the first time. 

"They said omegas were just whores. Meant to be used. They liked it." So he had to like it. "Omegas didn't like being treated nicely." So, he had to enjoy the torture too. "They told me that's what I was." 

He was crying. Steve was on his lap wiping away a tear with his thumb, but Bucky couldn't stop. He looked at Steve moving to kiss thumb softly the saltiness sticking to his lips. 

"I thought I was an omega until I went to the museum. It said you were a beta and I was an alpha. I thought alphas had to be aggressive, Steve. I thought omegas were used as tools and I used you. I hated it, but I did. I didn't want to hurt you, but it looked like you liked it, but maybe you didn't and-"

Steve kissed him then and his breathing has calmed to normal, though he hadn't noticed it get faster. Bucky closed his eyes trying to reach for anything in his mind that remembered this kiss. 

'Stevie, I'm being sent to the war. There's one last thing I can do to protect you while I'm gone.'

"I was sent to war. That's why we mated?" Steve still hadn't told him what that meant. "What is it?" Bucky watched as Steve's face went from shock to happiness to something he couldn't recognize to acceptance. 

"An alpha mates to protect the ones they love. An alpha can actually mate multiple people, but an omega can only be marked once. It leaves a scar too, but apparently alphas can smell it and won't mess with the omega anymore."

"Where's the one I gave you?" 

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Steve watched Bucky stare at him waiting. He was straddling him still and God he still felt terrible, but at least it was getting better. 

He lifts his shirt to reveal a perfectly scarless stomach, the only place with enough fat that Bucky could get it into his teeth. 

"It healed after you fell. It's how I knew you were gone." He hadn't pointed, but Bucky reached out to the exact spot. Steve gasped softly when the metal touched his skin so cold compared to his overly hot skin it almost hurt.

"I'm sorry, did anyone mess with you after it did?" He looked up and away from his skin a hint of pain in his eyes. 

"No, I kinda stopped presenting after that. It apparently happens with mates." He shrugged and fought the urge to just nuzzle up against Bucky and forget the whole conversation. 

"Okay, so an alpha protects the one they mate. That's why I've been wanting to take care of you? Why I don't like when you're away? Like when you went to get the mail even?" 

Steve's heart fluttered a bit, though he wouldn't admit it. 

"Yeah. That must be you're primal urges. Just follow those and you should be good." He sighed then and looked at his nest. "I guess I should do the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Bucky was running his hand up and down Steve's side and honestly it was making it hard to think. 

"I haven't been a true omega in so many years." He moves his legs so he was wrapped around Bucky then. He in turn moved to grab Steve's hip supporting him just a bit. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Bucky smiled, though it wasn't quite right and Steve nodded eventually. 

"This pile only has two blankets and one of them in yours. The closet it meant for the nest so I don't have to make it and I have the money, but I just didn't see a point in it. I take the damn birth control, but I haven't had a heat so I stopped caring about doing anything else I should have."

"What else is there?" Bucky rubbed at his thighs and Steve couldn't help but lean closer to Bucky. He didn't seem to mind though, so Steve didn't move. 

"Well, honestly just being less dominant. It's exhausting. I can still lead, but I want to stop acting like a tough alpha male around everyone." 

"I like that idea." Bucky kissed him then and Steve held him close. "Steve." It was a warning now and Steve groaned again.

"I think we progressed enough. Come on, just a quickie?" 

"You know what. You ask Natasha and let me know what she says." Steve slumped again. She'd say no and they both knew that. 

"Fine." He nuzzled Bucky's neck though and worked his way to press his nose against the spot the scent was the strongest relaxing. 

***

Steve rubbed his eyes as he woke up and looked around. Bucky wasn't in the room, but it didn't panic Steve this time. 

He was in the nest, but decided to get a quick shower before Bucky came back from whatever he was doing. 

Steve heard the door as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips before walking out to see Bucky with several bags. 

"What's all this?" He saw the outline of some blankets and other neat worthy things and Bucky looked very, very nervous. 

"You talked about how you had the money, but didn't see a point so I went out and got you some nest stuff with the card you gave me. I got breakfast too." He rambled a bit fast and Steve couldn't help but smile and kiss him. 

"Thank you, that's really sweet. I don't think we should take them out yet though, because we might be moving if you want to." 

"Where to?" He started laying out the food he had bought as he talked. Would Bucky want to go with him?

"Manhattan. Tony built this tower and he said you could come with. We could have separate rooms." Or one. Steve would prefer one. 

Bucky didn't respond for awhile just setting up the plates. Steve waited anxiety rising by the minute. Finally, Bucky finished his task and looked at Steve. 

"If I say no?" 

"Then we can stay here or get a place with two bedrooms if you prefer. I just want to be with you." He'd do anything to keep Bucky with him. 

"Alright. When do we move then?" 

💲💲💲

Tony wasn't too happy about letting Bucky move in. It had been two weeks since Steve called early one morning (ten o'clock) and told him he'd move. 

Now, they were here in the tower. Well their stuff was, but apparently they had gotten sidetracked with Sam and missed their flight. 

"They're downstairs. Want to go meet him?" Pepper walked in holding her clipboard and leaned on the table with him. 

"I guess I should." He pushed off then kissing her on the way out. 

The elevator was slow. Or maybe it just took awhile to get from the top floor to the bottom. Either way it gave Tony time to collect himself. 

He had been mad at first. Wanted to find Bucky and kill him frankly. But then Jarvis had found files on the incident. Then files on the Winter Soldier. 

He couldn't unsee the things written. Or the things they recorded doing to him. So, he had removed those from the internet along with Bucky's involvement in any big crimes. 

Yeah, he kept a few Hydra gone rogue murders and not so important people online, wouldn't want anyone suspecting anything, but his father and others like him were changed to just a random foot soldier. 

It would be easier to clear his name, Tony thought. Bucky had been through enough and Tony wanted to make it easier on him. 

The elevator dinged and he saw the two of them in the lobby, Bucky looking around while Steve looked irritated. Very irritated. 

"What's wrong, Big Guy?" He walked up and saw the panic flash in Bucky's eyes as he figured out who he was. Steve had told Tony he talked to Bucky. Told him Bucky remembered killing his parents. Told him Bucky disappeared for three hours after they talked. 

"I'm just tired." It was a lie, but Tony had already figured out what was wrong. He could smell it on him. 

"Can't get laid?" He patted him on the back as Bucky growled softly. Tony didn't pay no mind and escorted them to the elevator. 

If he was mated he'd have Steve pressed against the elevator wall right now. He was mated though and that meant Steve just kinda smelt good. Very good. Unmarked and good. 

"So, your room is on the thirty fourth floor, mine being two floors above that." Tony decided talking was better than trying to distract himself with his own thoughts. 

"Thirty fourth? Jeez, that's pretty high up." Bucky spoke, which didn't surprise Tony at all. Not at all. 

"Well, it's a big building. It would have more, but I like high ceilings." He watched Steve slide down the elevator wall and lean against Bucky's leg then. Bucky automatically started petting his hair, though he didn't seem to notice he had. 

"Alright. Any other important information?" Apparently, it was just a Tony- Bucky talk now and Tony nodded. He could do this. 

"Cafeteria is floor five, medic floor fifteen, gym floor two and floor twenty eight- that one being for the super humans. And where the pool is. There's a library on floor twenty. I'll have Pepper make maps."

"The spice?" Bucky glared down at Steve as he huffed a laugh then. Tony found himself smiling at that. 

"My mate actually, but funny. She's CEO of my company. Couldn't do much without her." Tony did not sigh in relief as the elevator doors opened and did not practically run out for fresh air. 

Bucky looked at him strangely and Steve just followed Bucky holding onto his belt loop. Man, the guy really went full omega when Bucky came back. 

"Shall we?" Tony stretched his hand out as he walked across the room. 

🇺🇸🇺🇸🇺🇸

Steve was not paying attention to Tony. As it was, he could barely stop himself from keeping his hands off Bucky. 

"So, Natasha and Clint are gonna be in this room. There's a community bathroom here. This second one will be Sam's when he moves up here, which he will. If not though oh well." 

Steve might be sweating. He just wanted into his damn apartment. Tony opened the last door to reveal a very fancy apartment.

"This is your apartment, now I have to go." Tony ran out again, though Steve was sure he'd deny it if asked. 

"Stevie, you gotta do something about that smell." Bucky pulled him close by the hips as he spoke and Steve leaned in for a kiss. Bucky had started getting his memories back, slowly, but surely. He'd gotten the memory of his nickname and hadn't stopped using it since. It drove Steve wild. 

"Well, there's one way to fix it." They still weren't allowed to have sex, thanks to Natasha's 'mission requirements'. They had found a work around though. 

So, Bucky pushed Steve against the wall as he kissed his neck softly. Steve in turn reached down to undo his pants and stroke himself. 

It was a genius plan that he had thought about one night when they were both very horny and very tired of not breaking the rules. It was a win win in Steve's book. 

It didn't take long before Bucky was doing the same thing and even shorter before they had both finished and had cleaned up their mess. 

"Can I ask something?" Bucky was looking through his box, mostly weapons he had brought, but a few trinkets had found their way in as well.

"Sure?" Steve was currently trying to figure out what Bucky needed in his room, though he still hadn't actually checked out the other rooms. 

"Can we share a room?" He looked at Steve then hope in his eyes and Steve did the only thing he could. He got up and kissed him. 

"Of course we can. Want to go see which room we should choose?" 

***

There was only one bedroom. Yes, there were two rooms, but one had Steve's bedroom furniture and the other had a note from Tony. 

'Figured you'd only need one bed- the genius Tony Stark'

"That dick." Steve felt arms around him then and leaned back into Bucky's hold. 

"He was right though." Ugh. Steve rolled his eyes and turned around. 

"Let's finish unpacking."

⭐⭐⭐

Steve didn't have a lot, Bucky found out. His apartment had seemed full, but it had just been kind of small. Well, maybe this apartment was just big.

Either way, it looked empty. Steve didn't have more than six things to put on the walls and Bucky decided to change that. 

"Let's get some of these framed." He had picked up a sketchbook and was combing through the pages as Steve put up their books. He turned then as Bucky grabbed a very worn black book. 

"Oh Buck, not that one." He moved to grab it, but it was too late. 

Bucky had already began searching the pages and had paused on one with a group of men. The Howling Commandos. He knew them. He was one of them. 

"Our team. I was captured with them and you saved us." The page was getting wet then and he shut it to protect the picture from any further damage. 

"You remember that?" Steve knelt beside him then trying very hard not to kiss him. Bucky pulled him into his lap kissing him his hands holding his hips. 

He was getting better. It was taking a while, but it was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

⭐⭐⭐

A Hydra agent walked around the soldier as he stood still not moving. The agent was a regular, having been in charge before. 

"You have one objective." The Russian made the soldier blink as his mind recalibrated to remember the language not spoken to him in many years now. 

That was how it was though. He would be sent to another base, learn a new language, then be sent back. Always sent back. 

"Ready for instructions." He spoke in perfect Russian then and returned to the stoic look they had so intricately taught him, from the way his mouth didn't turn up at all to the way his eyes could stay staring for hours. The current record was 51.23 hours. 

Papers were thrown onto the table in front of him. He took his cue to look at the man in the picture. He was familiar, though the soldier couldn't figure out why.

"He's created a serum and we need it." The act of seeing this man sent relief and panic through the soldier, but he didn't react. He didn't feel. They had removed that ability from him long ago. 

***

The task had been easily done. The man, Stark, had tried to leave the vehicle, but the soldier had gotten to him too soon. No. He had gotten to him in time. 

That's what he repeated to himself as the agents hosed him down after the mission, blood and dirt making the water turn a faint brown. 

Bucky Barnes. 

The man had said that name. He knew that name. 

"Bucky Barnes." He spoke the words by accident, but it seemed right. The agents left abruptly leaving him naked in the room. The air sent chills across his skin and he did something he hadn't done in years. 

He took a step without an order. And another. And another. And soon he was out of the tiled room and in the room with his items. He shoved on some pants and grabbed a gun and headed out to the hallway. 

Two agents had kept watch, but he easily shot them dead the silencer not giving any detection of the assault. 

He had to get out. 

He had to go North. Something was North. 

He had killed ten people by the time he found an exit and ran out to the cold air. He ran then. 

He ran until sunrise and then kept running. He ran until he couldn't anymore and found himself an alley to hide in. 

His head was swirling with information he hadn't known before. He decided he was done resting and ran some more. 

*** 

It was a whole month before they found him. He had found himself on the edge of some Canadian beach waiting for a boat to head in the direction he needed. 

They had found him sitting on the shore crying. He had remembered where he was going. Why it didn't matter if he made it or not. His target was gone. 

So, he let them take him back. Let them strap him into the chair. Let them turn it on and the electricity flow through his head once more. 

***

Bucky screamed loud. 

He shot up coated in a thin layer of sweat and tried to remember. Someone was beside him trying to talk to him. He reached out and Bucky jumped out of the bed hitting the wall. 

Others were entering now and he was panicking. His chest was rising and falling too fast and too shallow. The man put a hand out as the others got ro the doorway. 

"Wait, don't. We're okay. Just leave and I'll let you know he's okay." The man was soft in the way he spoke, but the others listened. Bucky heard them leave and relaxed only a bit. 

"Bucky, Honey, it's me Steve." The name sent a spark through Bucky's brain and he relaxed off of the wall.

"Steve." He let the name roll off his tongue and everything came flooding back. He was safe here. Steve was safe here. 

Bucky crawled over to Steve who had moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He rested his head on Steve's thigh leaning on the bed frame. 

"Want to talk about it?" The omega's voice was soothing and Bucky almost told him. He shook his head though deciding it was best not to. "Alright, wanna come into bed?" 

"I don't think I can sleep anymore." His throat hurt and he wanted to not be so fucking weak. The thought crossed his mind and suddenly Steve stiffened almost moving away from him. 

"Buck, you alright?" He watched as Bucky got up to tower over him. Bucky could smell Steve's arousal instantly and he couldn't help but run a hand through his hair. 

He pushed Steve onto his back getting on top and kissing just below his jaw. Bucky was still shaking from the dream, but that didn't matter now. 

He had other things to focus on. 

✪✪✪

Steve adjusted in his seat for the hundredth time. The team had been called out for some robots going berserk, which they had handled in only an hour. 

Now, they were all sitting in the plane and Steve was not happy. He had woken up crampy that morning, which he had figured was the way he had slept after him and Bucky's coupling. 

It had become a pattern with Bucky over the last two months. He would have a nightmare, would not talk about it, then would make Steve too horny and needy to even worry about it. In all fairness it wasn't hard to get him horny now that he was presenting again. (He was basically a teenager again with his hormones).

"Steve, I swear if you adjust in that seat one more time I'm gonna make you stand." Tony half snapped at Steve and he stopped rubbing against the seat. 

"What's wrong with you?" Steve spoke and watched as everyone looked at him, like he was the one that was crazy. "What?"

"You don't know?" Bruce spoke up voice still raw from Hulk's screaming. Steve glanced at him then at Tony once more. He must have looked lost because Clint spoke up. 

"You're in preheat. You've been smelling like it for a couple days now. I was wondering why you hadn't called out for it yet." He leaned back and put a hand around Natasha. 

"I- no that can't." He might have been panicking. He tried taking a deep breathe to have it catch and he was definitely panicking and everyone was reacting. 

Clint, Tony, and Thor stiffened with the act of a technically unmarked omega in distress. Sam and Bruce both stood up either to stop the alphas or to comfort Steve. Natasha was the first to get to him though. 

"Come on Steve, come with me." She held his hand leading him to another room and shutting the door. Steve took a breath and felt the calming pheromones spread through him. 

"I'm sorry." He was shaking a bit and Natasha ran a hand over his bicep calmly. 

"Don't be. Heats are a scary thing to deal with. I'm marked and I still get nervous during them. Plus, how long has it been since your last heat?" 

"When Bucky fell." He didn't look at her as he spoke, though he wasn't lying. He had gotten the worst heat of his life the week Bucky had fallen like his body wanted to punish itself more for failing. 

"It's been awhile. Why don't you head to the doctor and get checked up when you get home? I'll go up and talk to Bucky about heats." 

The plane was landing as she spoke and she was right. He hadn't gone to one since Bucky was back. Since he started presenting. 

He decided it was best to head to the doctor now before seeing Bucky. 

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky was going crazy. Steve had smelt different that morning and he couldn't get enough of it. Then he had been called away and Bucky couldn't stand the thought of him going with other alphas and it made Bucky snarl. 

So, when he heard the door open he ran into the room only to see Clint and Natasha. He growled at them before Natasha released her pheromones relaxing both alphas. 

"We've come to talk about Steve, Yasha." She was smart using that name. The nickname that was given to him by Natalia at the young age of eight. 

And what she called him everytime he came back. He remembered her each time, the name surviving the frozen sleep chamber three times before it was shocked out of him. 

"Is he okay?" He thought he'd know, the bond faintly returning. It wasn't much, but he could tell it was there. Steve was there. 

"Oh yeah, he kicked ass. He's got a few scratches, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Clint plopped on the couch then and smiled up at Bucky. How he was the alpha among the two Bucky would never figure out. 

"His heat is coming up. Fast." Natasha rested on Clint's lap easily making both alphas feeling better. Clint could hold his omega while Bucky could move faster with the alpha held down. 

"Oh." They had given him a book about biology. A simple book, but he has read it all. Heats were meant to for mating and and omegas basically don't want anything but sex. 

"So, you know the basic stuff, but the book didn't cover everything. Like how your job is gonna be to take care of Steve got however long the heat is." Clint rubbed Natasha's back softly as he spoke. 

"He can do that himself." He'd seen it. Clint glanced at Natasha then and she sighed trying to find her words. 

"He's not going to care about anything but sex. It's actually overwhelming for both parties. He's also going to be very needy." 

"Yeah, see he's going to feel hot, be touched starved, and will need a lot of food and to be in his nest. He won't like big spaces at all."

"But, I can't have sex with him." It was part of the mission. Natasha covered her both then to hide the amused smile on her face. 

"You can take a break. It's better got Steve that you do. Now, if you hurry you might be able to see Steve before he gets into the doctor." Natasha barely finished before Bucky was out of the door. 

✪✪✪

Steve didn't want to be here. The doctor's waiting room was very big and very crowded. He was in the corner watching several alphas give him looks and God he should have gone with Bucky. 

As if thinking of him summoned him, Bucky sat down beside Steve glaring at everyone watching him. He rubbed Steve's back then and Steve nearly collapsed into his hold. He did end up leaning on him heavily. 

"So, what are we here for, Babe?" Bucky kissed the top of his head as he talked. Steve's mind short circuited and he nuzzled him softly. 

"I haven't had a proper checkup in years. I didn't present, so I only needed birth control, which doesn't require a checkup." He felt Bucky's eyes on him, but even worse he felt other eyes on him. 

That's when a wave of pain washed over him and he pressed against Bucky grabbing onto his shirt. He breathed shallow breaths until the pain subsided. 

"Could you get me some water?" Steve moved away from him and the alpha quickly went to get him a drink. It was across the rather big hallway, so Steve just curled up best he could and waited. 

He could feel someone approaching, but didn't look up until they were beside him. His name tag said Beck and he smiled as he sat down. 

"Can I help you?" Steve did his best snarl, though it wasn't great as the alpha released some of his pheromones in Steve's direction. He uncurled as Beck sat down running a hand through Steve's air. 

"I could be a gentle alpha you know." He whispered it just loud enough for Steve to hear. He opened his eyes and stiffened moving away. 

"I have one." He had had one before after all. Bucky wasn't his though, not yet. He bit his lip and saw Bucky walking back very fast. "You might want to leave." 

Beck saw Bucky too late as he came wrapping his metal arm around his neck. A few people moved away and it was only the nurse calling Steve's name that made Bucky let go and guide Steve through the door. 

"Thank you." Steve stole a small kiss as they got into the room. Bucky smiled pulling him close as he stepped forward until Steve hit the table. 

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." There was a protective growl underneath his words and he lifted Steve onto the table. Bucky pressed against him then and pressed his nose against Steve's neck rubbing his gland with his nose making Steve weak. 

"Oh, I see you aren't alone today." The beta doctor walked in then and Bucky pulled away moved out from Steve's thighs. He did hold his hand though. 

"Uh, yeah sorry. I'm going into heat and he's helping me." 

"I'm his alpha." Bucky spoke with confidence and Steve's heart burst from the statement. Bucky smiled and winked at him before turning his gaze on the doctor. 

"Oh. Have you been experiencing any cramping?" Steve nodded. "Irritability? Inability to be comfortable? Leakage?" 

"Yes to the first two and I don't think I've had leakage… I'm not sure."

"Mr. Barnes, has Steve had an issue with any slick on his clothing?" Steve's cheeks were beat red as Bucky nodded. God, this was why he didn't want to go. 

"Well, it seems you're only a few days away. I will run a few blood tests and do a physical today. I will have to look inside a bit." She motioned downward and Steve nodded quickly a bit too robotic. 

He didn't like doctors, having spent most of his prewar life with one and half of his war life as well. Always running tests to see what was unusual about it. There was always something. 

He wasn't ever normal. 

So, he let her take the blood holding Bucky back more than for his own support. Then she left and gave him instructions to lean back. Bucky could sit behind him though, which is what they decided was best. 

"Jesus." Bucky covered his mouth as Steve's pants dropped and he found himself being a bit self conscious. "Oh, Stevie, it's not bad. It's just really really good." 

"Oh." Steve nodded slowly as Bucky got onto the table one leg against the wall and the other hanging off. Steve crawled to sit leaning back on him and waited for the doctor. 

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky was keeping his breathing steady and only through his mouth. Steve was leaned against him like he used to do when he was sick. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair softly glad to have those memories, even though it made him want to steal Steve away so he couldn't get sick again. 

The doctor walked in then and didn't seem to notice the heat induced scent coming from Steve. It was driving Bucky crazy. 

He fought the urge to snarl as she planted herself between Steve's legs. Steve reached for Bucky's hand and took it nuzzling him softly. 

The doctor took about five minutes to finish and promptly left for Steve to dress. He was a bit shaky and Bucky could smell the hint of arousal from him. He was blushing softly and went to lay on Bucky again. 

The doctor came back ignoring their position and leaned on the table looking at the papers. She looked up then and Bucky ran his hands over Steve's chest protectively. 

"Well, you're healthy, but this heat might cause some issues. You haven't had one in seventy odd years and that's all going to be pent up."

"The tests also showed that you're more active than most in the production of hormones. I actually already sent a note relieving you from any possible work starting today. You'd just hinder the alphas working with you." 

Steve fought a whine then, Bucky could feel it and he let out some of his pheromones to relax him. He wasn't very good at it, but he'd been practicing. 

"The birth control isn't strong enough. I'm going to prescribe some, so try not to have sex until twenty-four hours after the first dose. Unless you-" 

"No, no, I'll take them." Steve cut her off and Bucky felt a bit of disappointment at his words, though he wasn't sure why. 

The doctor nodded softly. She wrote something down and looked up at them. 

"Well, if you do decide to just know you two are very compatible. Mr. Barnes, you'll probably have to keep him on the pills during his heat. Just follow the instructions on the bottle."

He suppressed an eye roll at that. He'd been taking medicine for a while now. It helped him with the nightmares. 

"That's all." She smiled and let them out then. 

✪✪✪

Steve made a beeline to his nest leaving Bucky in the living room. He was crampy and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. 

Bucky walked into the closet then and Steve moved over giving him just enough room. Bucky slid behind him pressed against him. Steve instinctively pressed back and Bucky grabbed his hip roughly. 

"You heard the doctor. You gotta wait." Bucky whispered in his ear his breath cool against Steve's already heated body. He shivered then tilting his head. 

"Can I ask something?" Steve's mouth was dry and he didn't dare look at Bucky as his cheeks started heating up. 

"Anything." Bucky rubbed his hip and up his side slowly making it hard for Steve to think. 

"Mark me." His words came out breathy as Steve struggled to keep a straight mind. 

"You really want that?" Bucky sounded surprised then and Steve made a surprised noise. Of course he did. He had since the first one faded, when he still refused to believe he was dead. 

"Of course I do." He felt lips on his mouth then and melted into the kiss. He turned and pressed against his alpha both their erections obvious. 

"Steve." Bucky more growled his name and God it was beautiful and arousing all at the same time. 

Bucky rested his hand on his lower back as he continued to kiss him, Steve's hips rolling lazily against him. And then they had purpose and Bucky pulled away. 

"We have to wait." The words made Steve freeze up and he may have pouted at Bucky. He was not having it though. "It's time to sleep." 

"Ugh, fine." Steve turned around then mostly avoiding Bucky's grin and nuzzled into his nest. It wasn't until Bucky moved to grab a blanket that he shot up grabbing his wrist. 

"What?" Bucky was watching him softly, admiring him if Steve didn't know better. 

"You can't use that one though. It'll ruin the whole nest. Use the black one." Steve blushed as he heard Bucky chuckle both so happy to hear it and very annoyed to hear it at the same time. 

He did pull up the black one though nuzzling up close to Steve and wrapping him in his scent, a soft cinnamon and mint that Steve couldn't get enough of. 

He was asleep in only a few minutes. 

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky woke up for the third morning in the nest. Steve had been sick the whole day before, which apparently meant his heat was very, very close. 

Steve wasn't in the nest though and Bucky heard the shower running. He fixed his sweatpants so they didn't fall and went to the shower. 

It was freezing cold to the point it cooled the air. 

✪✪✪

Steve had woken up in pain and very, very hot. He scrambled out of the nest trying not to wake Bucky up. 

He had to wait for Bucky to wake up. He needed as much sleep as he was going to get before the full onset of Steve's heat set in. As it was, Bucky's scent was flooding Steve's body and it just made him all the more hotter. 

He needed a cold shower. 

He climbed into the tub and turned it on to get blasted with cold water. And then he wasn't in the shower anymore. 

He was on the plane watching as the water flooded the cockpit. It wasn't fast, lasting almost twenty minutes before it had reached him. The cold water hurt as it rose and Steve knew. He wasn't going to be rescued. 

So, he laid down. He felt himself freezing, the angle allowing him to breath for awhile longer. And then he took in water it burning as it went into his lungs. His body to frozen to move Steve was stuck as he filled his lungs more and more until his brain couldn't keep him awake any longer. 

"Stevie!" He was pulled out of the tub and wrapped in his robe. Bucky had a towel and was drying off his hair as he shook, though still burning. 

"Bucky." His throat hurt as it had when he had woken up from the ice and he pulled Bucky close wrapping his arms around him. 

"Baby, what happened?" He ran his hand through his hair as Steve settled and took in the scent of his alpha. 

"It was cold." He whined then either from the pain or memory- he wasn't sure which. Bucky kissed him softly before leading him to the living room. 

"I get that way too with the cold. Listen, how about I make us a basket of snacks and everything we'll need for your heat and you just sit here and tell me if I need to add anything." He guided him to the bar still so Steve could watch Bucky move about the kitchen.

"Snack cakes." Steve leaned against the cool bar as Bucky put three boxes of them in the basket. "Jeez, that's a bit much." 

"Two super soldiers and one that has a massive sweet tooth since he was, what five?" He cocked an eyebrow and Steve smiled admiringly. God, he was lucky to have him.

Bucky started leaving to set things into the closet and then return to just gather more. In all honesty, he was right to prepare. Steve was maybe an hour from heat and given how long it had been might not break enough to actually cook anything. 

So, Steve didn't judge Bucky when he had stored two weeks worth of food into the nest. He did however judge him on some of the other decisions. 

"How the hell did I not notice the tv?" Steve was watching the moving picture on wall then as Bucky almost laughed at him.

"Guess Tony didn't want you to get bored in here." He crawled in behind Steve pressing bvb tight against him and wrapping an arm around him for good measure. 

They cuddled and watched tv for about half an hour. It wasn't until then that Steve finally noticed Bucky's prerut scent. Steve pressed against him then whining as he did so and Bucky rolled his hips lazily into him. 

"Finally started, baby?" He ran a hand inside Steve's robe and against the too hot skin cooling it with his touch. Steve found himself relaxing as he moved to be free of the fabric. 

Steve was panting then and turned around facing Bucky. He, in turn, pulled Steve close and into a kiss. Electricity shot through Steve when Bucky started rolling his hips and he reached to get Bucky's pants off. 

"Shh, Stevie, you're gonna break them." Bucky pulled his hands away before stripping down and throwing the clothes out of the room. 

"Mmm, Bucky. It hurts." Steve whimpered then and wrapped his legs around Bucky as soon as he could. Bucky ran his fingers against Steve's jaw lightly. 

"Don't worry baby. I'm gonna make it all better." He'd told him that every heat and it just made him want him more. 

Steve bucked his hips and Bucky smiled before kissing his neck softly. Steve couldn't think, he just wanted Bucky. Wanted him now. 

"I-I can't, Bucky please don't make me wait." He was begging and he could tell he was starting eating away at Bucky's already thin control.

He cried out when he felt two fingers enter him stretching him just a little. He felt him rub his o-spot and he pulled Bucky into a kiss to muffle the moan. Bucky seemed to notice though and moved to kiss his neck nibbling on his ear. 

"I wanna hear every little noise you make, Stevie." It was more growl than words and it was damn sexy. Steve moaned loudly as Bucky added a third finger. 

He whined when he lost the pleasure his body tightening as it realized it was empty. It wasn't long before Bucky was pressed against him pushing in slowly. 

"Ah fuck!" Steve didn't hold back and Bucky fucking growled as he pushed in trembling with the effort to stay gentle. 

"Fuck, Stevie, you feel so good." His breath sent chills down Steve's spine as Bucky started slowly rolling his hips. 

"Buck, I'm not gonna break." And that was all Bucky needed. He slammed into Steve with force only a super soldier could take and Steve moaned and panted as he kept rubbing that bundle of nerves that was currently on fire. 

His first orgasm came by surprise and he was left shaking as Bucky didn't even slow down too far gone in his rut to care. 

"M- more." Steve couldn't get enough of Bucky's growling. Bucky pulled out only looking enough to flip Steve over, who automatically presented to his alpha, and then he was back at it.

Steve's second orgasm happened when he first felt Bucky's knot forming. Between that extra bit of pleasure between Bucky now ramming into him even deeper than before Steve was losing out. 

He knew Bucky was close after a few more of his own orgasms by the way his thrusts got more erratic. He felt his own start reaching yet another climax as his insides tightened up just a bit. 

Bucky kissed his scent gland softly biting down just as Steve felt him release inside him and sending him crashing into yet another orgasm. 

Steve couldn't hold himself up then and Bucky pulled him down to cuddle him. He grabbed a water bottle and after drinking half of it gave Steve the rest to sip.

"There you go Sweetie." Bucky threw the empty bottle out of the closet then and nuzzled into Steve's newly marked neck. "Mine." 

It was a small growl and Steve instinctively pressed his hips back, though both were too sensitive. He turned to kiss Bucky though loving the way he suckled on his lip. 

"I'm yours." 

⭐⭐⭐

The alpha woke up next to his omega-his. His knot had gone down and Steve wasn't up yet, though he was ready when he was. 

He rubbed Steve's chest softly as he rested his head between his collarbone and jaw softly. It was only a few minutes after that Bucky felt Steve press against him. 

"I didn't get to mark you." He kissed Bucky and he had to control himself not to take him once again. 

"How about after we eat?" He saw Steve pout and fuck he was cute. He just wanted to show him off, which is exactly what he did. 

He sat up pulling Steve onto his lap and gave him one of the snack cakes to keep him docile as he called Natasha. 

She answered with a smile on her face. Steve groaned and his his face into Bucky's neck. 

"Oh my God, that's so cute." She had answered on her phone and apparently thought it best to show the other Avengers the sight. 

"God, omegas in heat-space are adorable." Tony was leaning down to look at the phone and Bucky saw Clint agree. 

"Don't call it that." Steve mumbled half heartedly and both alphas cooed at him. He acted annoyed and only Bucky saw the blush he was hiding. 

"Yeah, we're just taking a break to get some food before it heats up again." Steve glared at him as he finished the cake he was given. 

"Is everything going good? Nothing bad?" Bruce spoke then looking at the screen carefully. 

"Mmm, Bucky's in rut." Steve's breath made Bucky's mind go wild and he grabbed his ass harshly making sure it was out of view. Steve yipped lightly and turned beet red. 

"Well, be careful. You know that only gets worse with time." Bruce hasn't noticed or hadn't cared what Steve had done. 

"Well, be careful." Steve smiled back at them as he started stroking Bucky. He took in a deep breath to not do anything too bad on the tv. "I think we have to go." Steve turned the call off then and focused on Bucky. 

"You're really testing me there, huh?" He watched as Steve knelt in front of him smiling. Bucky reached out and ran a hand through Steve's hair to grab it at the base and move to tower over him. 

Steve's lips were a soft red slightly swollen from Bucky. He took the time to admire the way Steve bit his lip in anticipation, the way he watched Bucky with so much devotion. 

"I wanna taste you." And how could Bucky ever say no to that. So, he let him go and let Steve push him back. He kissed down his chest and Bucky rested a hand on Steve's hair. 

Alphas were supposed to be in charge, but to Bucky it felt damn good. Steve easily took Bucky into his mouth and he fought the urge to buck his hips. 

He bobbed his head slowly and Bucky moaned arching his back at the pleasure. He couldn't think straight anymore and bucked his hips, though Steve didn't seem to mind. 

It was only a few minutes before Bucky came into his mouth. Steve pulled off and climbed into Bucky then sliding down onto his dick with ease. 

"Fuck, you gonna put on a little show for me?" Steve blushed as he always did with any amount of dirty talk. He started moving though testing out a few rhythms before settling at a decently fast pace. 

Bucky held his hips as he moved leaning on him for support. Steve was hot to the touch and it was so fucking good. 

He felt the tightness in him form and felt Steve tighten around causing him to go over the edge. They went like that for God knows how long, though Bucky noted that a new movie had started as Steve cuddled against him. 

***

It took almost two weeks for Steve's heat to calm down fully and for Bucky's rut to finish. Now, they were currently cleaning up the mess that had accumulated during their time. 

"God, that shower hit the spot." Steve practically bounced out of the shower still a bit under Bucky's alpha pheromone. It apparently took a few days for that to leave. 

Bucky threw the last bit of sheets into the washer before he turned to Steve. He reached up rubbing the newly formed mark and Steve relaxed just a bit. 

"Want to go downstairs for breakfast?" Bucky pulled Steve lightly towards the room then as he spoke. 

"Yeah, Natasha's been texting me all morning." 

***

Bucky and Steve walked into kitchen then watching as the others turned to watch them. Natasha and Clint were making coffee, while Sam read some book. The others were missing, though Bucky only cared about one. 

"Hey, Stevie, why don't you catch up with them. I'm gonna go exercise a bit." He kissed his cheek noticing the small blush that had formed. 

So, he left Steve and rode the elevator to the lab. He tried to calm himself as he walked into the hallway. He found Tony's workshop easily hoping he had guessed right about the alpha's whereabouts. 

"Didn't expect you here. Ever." Tony hadn't looked up, though Bucky assumed he was alerted of him by three headset he wore. 

"I wanted to talk." He didn't leave the opening to the lab boy dating to intrude on another alpha's territory. 

He had meant to talk to him sooner. He had remembered who Tony's parents were, knew what he had done, and knew Tony knew. The latter was the scariest bit. 

"About?" Tony still didn't stop whatever he was doing and Bucky tapped his foot anxiously. 

"My past. My arm." He spoke shortly, always finding it a bit hard to find words under stress now. He assumed it had something to do with Hydra. 

Tony sat up then looking at him for a long moment before nodding. He gathered a few things and moved to sit in a swivel chair next to a leather one. 

"I use this when I'm working on something on the body. Usually only Pepper though." 

Pepper, Tony's mate, was an omega. She was also in control of Tony's company after he decided to step down. She also was genetically modified as of a few months before Bucky had found Steve again. 

Tony hadn't let Bucky meet Pepper. He'd seen her briefly before he whisked her away, heard her talk as he hid in the vents or other small spaces, but never met her. Bucky didn't blame Tony though. 

"So, your arm?" 

Bucky moved then to sit on the other chair his metal arm facing the other man. 

"It's been fidgety for a few days. I've been trying to fix it, but I think it's over my head now. Could you maybe see if you could fix it?”

“Well, I’d be crazy to say no. It could give us insight on how Hydra works their machines too.” Tony was grabbing some tool then and Bucky opened his arm for him. He started a scan it recording every little detail as his arm formed above them.

“That’s so cool.” It was only a whisper, but Tony was smiling with pride. 

“Everything I make is cool. I’m just going to scan this and maybe fix up a few quick kinks for now.” He started working again Bucky not really knowing how to start the conversation. Ten minutes in and Bucky didn’t have to.

“Do you remember them?” Tony wasn’t looking at him, but Bucky could smell the anxiety and anger off of him.

“I do. I don’t remember all of who they were, but I can see it all clearly. Everyone and everything I did.” He sighed and got more in control of himself completely hiding any emotion from reaching Tony.

“Do you know why they killed them both?” Tony’s voice shook just the slightest. Bucky was sure not even Steve would be able to hear it. 

“It wasn’t about them, Tony. It was about what he had in his car. Some serum he was transporting.” He was looking at the ceiling as Tony worked on something he had found wrong.

“So, it wasn’t about killing my dad.”

“It was about killing any witnesses.” Bucky sighed and the talking stopped for a few minutes. Towards the end Steve had joined them, though Tony was too absorbed in his work to notice. It wasn’t until he walked up and held Bucky’s hand that Tony noticed.

“Jesus, Steve! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” He threw the tool down and stood up. “I’m gonna have a heart attack one of these days. Anyways, it’s done. I’ll let you know if I can do anything.” He started fidgeting with his things again and Bucky went over to Steve kissing his cheek softly. 

“Thank you.” They were at the door when Bucky heard Tony respond.

“Barnes, thank you. I needed that.” 

***

“So, you and Tony are good now or?” Steve looked at Bucky as they rode the elevator up to their apartment. Bucky shrugged and turned to watch the skyline.

“I think it’s going decent. I think I made progress.” He pulled Steve over to him roughly and kissed him. “I can’t wait until we get home.” He pressed against Steve then and smiled as he made just a small noise in response.

✪✪✪

Steve felt like shit. It had been almost two months since his heat and his hormones had been out of whack since then. 

He had woken up some days too horny to even really enjoy sex, then woke up crying for some unknown reason, and recently woke up to himself dry heaving and unable to actually hold anything but water and a smoothie down.

And Bucky was supportive through it all. He had been by his side and done whatever Steve needed or wanted. Now, Steve was currently on the couch waiting for Natasha to take him to the doctor while Bucky was down with Tony, who had asked for him more and more. 

“Hey, you ready?” Natasha walked in leaning on the door as it swung just a bit from her weight. Steve nodded and walked with her to the elevator before curling up as they waited.

“Please, don’t say anything.” Steve felt her gaze on him and frankly, he didn’t want to hear anything.

“Clint has an idea about what it is. But, I’ll keep it to myself.” She moved to ruffle his hair a bit and he relaxed against her until they had to get out.

***

The doctor took them quickly and through the back entrance. It was something Tony had put it so no one saw the Avengers hurt or sick. It kept them from looking weak (a very basic egotistical alpha thing to do, but it worked out for Steve now.)

“Well, tell me what’s been going on?” It was his usual doctor and she smiled as he glanced at Natasha.

“I’ve been getting mood swings. Cranky, horny, crying for no reason, sick to my stomach, like can’t hold anything down but water. Also, the other day my whole body just hurt. I could barely get out of bed until Bucky drew me a bath. Is this something to do with the new mark or?”

“I’m going to run a few tests to make sure, but it’s nothing bad.” She pulled out the needle and quickly gathered the blood to leave. Steve was anxious. He hadn’t been sick in literal decades and now he was overflowing with issues.

“Hey, Steve, it’s gonna be alright.” Natasha was sitting next to him then and he hadn’t realized he had started shaking. He calmed himself and soon the doctor came in smiling as she held her clipboard.

“Well, everything came back good. You’re hormones are a bit high, but between that and the new change it only makes sense.”

“You mean the mark? I’m just gonna be like this?” He was breathing a bit shallow and the doctor shook her head.

“No, no, not the mark. You see, between the heat and the rut and the two super soldier serums it seems not even the new medicine could help you two.” 

The medicine? Steve looked at her as he tried to think. The medicine. Oh fuck, the only medicine.

“I’m pregnant?” The doctor nodded then and Steve just looked between Natasha and the doctor. “I’m pregnant with Bucky’s kid.” He couldn’t help from smiling and he covered his mouth as the doctor continued.

“I’ll prescribe a few things to help you along, but I would suggest reading up on omega pregnancy. Congratulations though.”

⭐⭐⭐

Bucky was currently travelling through the yard of the tower after Tony finished up. It was fenced off, luckily, and he was able to actually relax a bit. He had been in the tower for a few months now and honestly, he was doing alright.

He didn’t have all his memories back, but between all the help he was getting it wasn’t going to be that much longer he thought. He got to the edge of the yard then and leaned on the short fence watching as people moved passed without a care in the world.

***  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been on the ground, but Bucky was leaned up against the fence and the sky was darkening just a bit. Steve hadn’t come to get him, so it couldn’t have been too long.

He had a note stuck underneath his hand. _Come to this address alone. I need your help. Don’t tell anyone, please._ Bucky read it over and over again. He knew who wrote this. He _knew._ He just couldn’t remember dammit.

He put the note in his pocket and hurried to the tower. The elevator trip was too long without Steve with him and he found himself watching the skyline. He needed to go tonight.

✪✪✪

Steve was nervous to say the least. 

He had wanted kids and he had talked to Bucky about it during the war. They would spend nights huddled up on watch and distracting each other with what they wanted to teach them and how they would raise them.

And now, he was having a kid and with Bucky. Only, he wasn’t the same Bucky, not yet at least. Maybe in a few months, but Steve couldn’t rush him. He wasn’t about to not have this kid though.

So, he had started cooking. His mother did it when she was thinking and now he was stress cooking. He was pulling the chicken out when he heard the door open. Bucky was a bit sweaty and Steve had to stretch his arm out to not burn him. Bucky held him close and kissed him before finally noticing the food.

“Oh shit. I didn’t burn you did I?” He rested his hands on Steve’s hips as he turned to set the chicken down.

“No, but I’m happy to see you too. Maybe check that I’m not holding something dangerous first though?” Steve set their plates then and noticed Bucky wasn’t letting him out of his reach. He decided to test it and walked towards the fridge only to have Bucky walk with him holding onto his shirt.

“How was the doctor, babe?” Bucky took the plates to the living room then and setting them onto the table as Steve brought the drinks and silverware. He could school his expression easily, even from Bucky sometimes, but scent doesn’t like and Bucky looked at him as soon as the anxiety hit.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. I’ll tell you after dinner.” Steve could tell he wasn’t happy with waiting, but it wasn’t his decision. So, they sat down and watched some old western movie as they ate the food Steve had spent almost two hours on.

“So, where were you? Tony said he finished with you like three hours ago.” 

Steve could school his expression, but not his scent. Bucky though, could do both. So, when Steve wasn’t hit with a single thing he was sure he was going to be lied to. 

“I went to the edge of the tower and I fell asleep. I’m not exactly sure how. I think I’m going to get my head checked again though.” He took Steve’s hand then kissing it softly. He wasn’t lying, Steve knew that much. He was hiding something though.

“Alright. You should though. I want you to be in top health.” Steve finished his food too nauseous to eat more than half of his food. Bucky frowned as he finished his plate and rested his hand on Steve’s stomach sending a whole new emotion through Steve.

“Still feeling bad Baby?” He rubbed his stomach lightly and Steve nodded leaning back a bit. He relaxed as Bucky’s rubs soothed it just a bit and he had almost fallen asleep when Bucky pulled away. “Time for bed.” He stood up and Stevie followed him to the bedroom. 

“Alright, you gonna tell me yet?” Bucky was undressing then only wearing almost too big sweatpants with nothing underneath. Steve blushed just thinking about it and turned to wear his pajamas leaving his stomach bare. 

“I told you it wasn’t bad.” He walked up to Bucky then and pulled him in for a kiss as Steve’s legs hit the bed. It took Bucky only a couple of seconds to pull Steve up and toss him onto the bed. He landed perfectly his head hitting the pillows and Bucky crawled on top of him.

“Weren’t you the one that once said scarlet fever wasn’t that bad?” Bucky tilted his head and yeah Steve had told him that once, but just once. Alright, basically every time he was sick as a kid.

“I promise this time is different.” Steve watched as Bucky rested above him just barely hovering over him hips. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s chest as he stared at him waiting.

“Stevie, you’re not saying anything.” He tilted his head and Steve nodded slowly before taking a moment to collect himself.

“You know how we went into heat and rut together?” Bucky watched him carefully not letting anything slip as he continued to run his hand along Steve’s body. “Well, it made my medicine not work.” 

“You’re birth control?” His voice was even and Steve couldn’t tell exactly how Bucky was feeling. It made his anxiety rise up once again.

“I’m pregnant Buck.” 

Bucky flicked his gaze to Steve’s stomach then rubbing it softly before he leaned over and kissed Steve. He was shaking just enough for Steve to notice. It wasn’t happy either.

“Bucky, tell me what you’re thinking.” He felt Bucky kiss his mate mark and suck on it lightly. 

“I’m thinking that I’m happy that you’re pregnant.” He moved to look at Steve then and kissed him softly. Steve couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong though. “I love you, Steve.” 

It was the first time that Bucky had said it since he’d returned. Steve rested a hand over his face before nodding. He looked at Bucky intently and bit his lip.

“I love you too. You’re not leaving over this?” Bucky kissed him hard then their teeth hitting each other and he pressed against him. 

“I’m not going to leave you and don’t forget that.” 

Steve smiled as Bucky cuddled close resting his hand on his stomach. He fell asleep quickly to Bucky rubbed his stomach softly.

Steve woke up the next morning to the scent of cinnamon and mint fading from his apartment.

Bucky was gone.


End file.
